Check Yes
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: Please read and review :) I do not own.


**Check Yes**

**K+**

**Hermione tries to miss a big Quidditch match but is guilted otherwise by Harry. She also makes a risky decision on the way there. Will her move pay off?**

Ron had just recently moaned her name in his sleep, sending Lavender mad. The only problem was that he had no recollection of doing so. Now Hermione was back where she started, the girl in the corner. If he only really knew how she felt about him. He belonged to her that was that, as far as she was concerned. She truly wondered how clueless Ron really was. She had tried to confess her love before but she became miserably nervous and couldn't bring herself to do it. One day she hoped that he would buck up and tell her himself but she knew that was far from likelihood. Hermione knew that during the Tri-Wizard Tournament he acted jealous of Krum but she didn't actually know why he felt that way. It was maddening to know that he was the only one for her.

Hermione jumped when a hand on her shoulder took her out of her thoughts. The hand belonged to Harry, her best friend. "Hermione I thought you were going to the Quidditch match today?" Harry didn't sit meaning he must be on his way to the pre-match warm up.

"I was thinking about it but I have to get some studying done." She said sheepishly trying her best to look busy.

"Hermione come on! You know Ron plays better when you're there." She didn't think that could be possible. Ron was always good in the matches.

"Do you honestly think it will make a bit of difference?"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Of course I do. Besides if you don't go he'll ask why and what am I supposed to say? That you're missing out on his game to study? That would really put him off ya know."

Hermione gathered her things, "Ok I'll go. When's the match start?" Harry made his way to leave for the pitch, "In about an hour."

Hermione decided that today was the day that she would let him know her feelings. This thought occurred to her when she over heard some fourth year girls talking about boys. She would make sure she made a good impression to him when she arrived. She wanted him to see her beauty, to notice it, as he never had before.

The first person to notice Hermione's presence was, in fact, Ron. He looked up and smiled his big, sheepish grin. She waved and smiled back, receiving a wave back from him. Her plan seemed to be working; he looked dazed. He was actually gawking at her without realizing it. "Ron! Let's go man!" Another boy on the team scolded him. Ron's face and ears flushed as he turned away, making Hermione giggle to herself. Catching his eye? Check.

The match was against Slytherin. Ron and Harry both had great games. Gryffindor won the match. Harry and Ron met up with Hermione after to celebrate the victory. "So, you glad you showed up?" Harry asked playfully to her.

"Yeah, you guys played great." Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good! I'm glad you came 'Mione." She couldn't help but smile when he called her that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making there way back to their dorm when Hermione stopped Ron.

"What is it 'Mione?"

She walked to the couch thankful that they were now alone. Ron followed her. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." She looked down at her lap. The site of him was making her way too nervous. Ron was now visibly nervous too.

"What do ya want to tell me?"

She looked into his big, gorgeous eyes, "I…I really…I," she stumbled out. Ron leaned in closer to her. So close he was that he was a mere inch from her face. She couldn't form words now her voice had choked up inside of her.

"'Mione, me too." He whispered in her ear.

Ron brushed his lips across her flushed cheek. She wanted him to kiss her right then. Hermione scooted herself a little closer to him. There were no more words left to say. The ginger hair boy in front of her was now right where she wanted him to be. He leaned the rest of the distance kissing her quickly at first, and then pulled away. He looked into her brown eyes to see her reaction before closing the distance once again in a more passionate kiss.

Get the boy of her dreams? Check.


End file.
